Devices for casting fishing lures are well known in the art. Commonly, devices for applying an outward thrust to the lure and line fall into two categories. The first comprises devices which cock the rod relative to the rod grip and then apply a torque so that the rod tip is thrust forward, thereby simulating a cast. In this category the rod is not flexed as part of the cast. The second category comprises mechanisms for flexing, or bending, the rod and then releasing the rod and the line in a manner that allows the lure to be cast.
A disadvantage of the known casting apparatuses is that they often require the operator to switch hands or to timely operate line releasing devices which are relatively complex or difficult to handle. The present invention avoids the deficiencies of the prior art and provides a simple and effective line releasing mechanism to be used in conjunction with a flex-type casting method.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description.